Current methods and apparatus for mixing a plurality of materials together in the medical field, e.g., poly(methyl methacrylate) bone cement comprising a powdered material with a liquid monomer to be used as a bone filling material, often yield unsatisfactory results.
Typically, in a surgical setting, the instruments employed for this purpose are a small bowl for receiving the components and a stick (such as a common tongue depressor) for mixing the components in the bowl. If a powdered material is employed, it is usually poured directly from its container into the bowl. Consequently, the process is often messy due to spillage of the powdered material. Where one of the components is a liquid monomer, the process can involve the release of noxious fumes released by the liquid monomer.
After the components are mixed, as in the case of a bone filling material, further problems are encountered. When the bone filling material is to be dispensed into a cavity in bone, the common practice is to first transfer the material into a syringe and then to transfer the material into the instrument for delivery to the cavity. The syringe is loaded by either vacuuming up the material by withdrawing the fully engaged plunger through the syringe body, or by removing the syringe plunger and pouring the material into the back of the syringe and reinserting the plunger. This is a difficult and messy procedure. Thus, there is a need for providing a way of mixing materials while containing the fumes and to easily and cleanly transfer or dispense the contents into other instruments.